


Between problems, warm hugs, and kisses

by Akilest_Heel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mild Making Out, talks of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akilest_Heel/pseuds/Akilest_Heel
Summary: Akashi is not as scary as everyone thinks he is. Furihata knows so. He’s just an emotionally deprived kitten who likes cuddling.(bad summary)





	Between problems, warm hugs, and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hello this my first fic in ao3 hope you like it
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own KNB

What’s the first word you remember when you hear the name Akashi Seijuro?

>   _Scary_
> 
> _Manipulative_
> 
> _Absolute_

 Those are just some of the words often associated with his name. Regarding his past and unworldly behaviours formed when he was in Teiko, it was no surprise for the others to think of him that way. Akashi Seijuro is the epitome of perfection, of absoluteness. Failure is not a word found in his vocabulary.

 But Furihata knows Akashi is more than that. Underneath all those layers of stoic façade and cold gazes, there is small kitten who craves warmth.

 No one really knows this side of Akashi. Arguably, Furihata thinks no one really knows Akashi at all. Even the Generation of Miracles whom he was with for years and Kuroko, who was his boyfriend during their Teiko days doesn’t know what Akashi really is. They only see what Akashi wants them to see.

 Furihata lets out a small surprised gasped as Akashi’s hands wander underneath the blankets and wrapped his arms around Furihata’s torso. Akashi lets out a sigh while Furihata turned around to see his boyfriend’s face.

 “Sei,” Furihata says, his eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

 Akashi buried his face on the crook of Furihata’s neck, inhaling his scent. “My dad,” he simply says. “He’s been pressuring me to see this girl he had arranged for me.”

 Hands flew to cup Akashi’s face and worried eyes looked at his. Issues like this is not new at all – they had a talk of Akashi’s marriage to a girl every other week and they would always joke about it. However, when it comes to Akashi’s father involving himself to this issue, it always had a huge turn from what they had talked about and always stresses Akashi. A frown was etched into Furihata’s dainty face, cheeks puffed, and eyebrows raised. Akashi tried to look away but Furihata won’t allow it.

 “Did you have another argument?” Furihata asks. The kind of problems Akashi has is almost the same every time. It’s either a problem with his team, the company, or his father pressuring him to get married. Furihata was used to it, but he never got used to see Akashi stressing himself out over it.

 “I’ve always told him I’d never marry a girl,” Akashi says through gritted teeth. “When will he accept that I chose you?”

 Furihata’s fluttered and suppressed the urge to kiss him. This side of Akashi is always cute. Most of the time, he is the one who dominates their relationship, but at times like this, Furihata is happy to take that wheel. He buries his head into Akashi’s chest and giggles.

 Akashi is pouting now, something he would never let anyone see (except Furi) or else they want to drop dead.

 Furihata suppresses the urge to boop the redhead’s nose but he doesn’t think his lover would appreciate it. Akashi still has a stick up his ass and refuses to do anything silly.

 “What did you tell him, then?” Furihata asks, despite knowing the answer.

 “I told him I can never marry a girl, of course,” Akashi says with a hint of disdain in his voice, “and that I already have you.”

 Just as he could never get used of seeing Akashi stressing out, he could also never get used to Akashi being affectionate in private. Granted, Akashi is not usually the affectionate type, but Furihata has the pleasure to experience this side of his. Heat rushed up toFurihata’s cheeks and he can feel his ears getting warm. 

 “You don’t think he’d take away your inheritance this time, do you?” Furihata asks again.

 “No. My mother’s will forbids him to take such action.” Akashi adjusts his arms around Furihata’s body. “That is my only upper hand in this situation. Otherwise, I have long been married and I would not have you here in my arms.”

 Furihata embraced him tightly. He buried his face onto Akashi’s chest while Akashi snuggled against the lithe body against him and cradles the back of Furihata’s head, sinking his fingers onto his hair.

 “I don’t like that.” Furihata confesses. “I don’t want to see you get married to anyone else.”

 Akashi hums and buries his nose on top of Furihata’s head. Furihata pulled away to look at his eyes properly.

 “I love you, Sei.”

 “I love you, too,” was the immediate response. “I love you, Kouki.”

Furihata chuckles and this time he kissed Akashi’s nose. It made Akashi smile and proceeded to capture his lips. Furihata happily accepts the kiss as he tilted his head so that his lover could probe deeper into his mouth. Akashi’s kisses were slow and passionate, sensual enough to tickle Furihata’s happy spots. He smiles into the kiss as Akashi’s tongue slip into his mouth.

They made out for awhile, leaving purple hickeys all over each other’s neck. They are sure to wear turtlenecks tomorrow to hide the bruises but Furihata didn’t mind. They were used to it anyway and looking at their friends’ more active sex life, what they would do is a perfectly normal cover-up.

They lie on their bed with intertwined fingers as Akashi’s arm acts a pillow for Furihata’s head. Furihata hums a happy tune while Akashi stares at the ceiling, thinking.

“Kouki,” he says, breaking their peaceful silence, “would you like to get married someday?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
